


Supernatural Charecters Read And Get Along

by Night06Reader



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reading, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night06Reader/pseuds/Night06Reader
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own supernaturalSam, Dean, Castiel, Michael, Crowley, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael and Meg are in a room and need to get along to get out while reading stories about each other. When they get out they need to save the world,  again.
Relationships: Castiel/Michael/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Raphael/ Crowley/ Meg
Series: Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767925
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Sam flinched and whimpered. The chipped, dirty ceiling glaring down into his bleary eyes, "please stop!" He moaned hoarsly. He was so tired. BANG! Flinch! Moan of exhaustion. Hallucifer (a hallucination left over from his years in the Cage) cackled and sung annoyingly "Sammy, Sammy are you tired? Ya should probably sleep" in a baby coo. Sam whimpered at the voice. 

Bleary shapes took over his vision, "BOO!" Yelled Hallucifer. "Ya can't even move Sammy, just give up!" He cooed.

"No," he said weakly. Suddenly, his vision was filled with a bright light and he felt as if he had been dragged a mile in a second.

When he woke up he heared concerned voices surrounding him. He groaned weakly and opened his eyes, but saw nothing but blurry shapes of coulor.

"-am! Sam! SAM!" Someone yelled. He moaned weakly in return. The blurry figures slowly formed into less blurry figures.

"Dean?" He whimpered weakly. "Wus goin' on? Why ya here?" His voice slurred with exhaustion. 

"Sammy," Dean replied with relief. "You look terrible, worst then when I saw you last. Have you slept?" Sam shook his head weakly and Dean cursed and looked at Sam sympathetically.

"Okay, what the Hell is going on and why does Sam look so bad, I thought when you got out of the Cage you guys would quit hunting, so what in Father's name is going on?" Michael asked seriously.

"Sam was in the Cage?!" Asked Gabriel, concerned.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw everyone in the room surrounding him... including the supposedly dead of imprisoned ones (Everyone except him, Dean and Meg (They haven't found Cas yet)).

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light leaving Chuck behind. He smiled at them nervously.

"Hi guys, as you know I am Chuck, but I used to be known as God" they gasped in shock and went to talk, but realised they couldn't. "Sorry, I know it might sound impossible, but it is true. Anyway, I have brought you here so you can learn more about each other and prepare for the next threat that is to come." He finished.

"Ugh Chu- God, " he corrected. 

"You can call me Chuck," he urged.

"Okay Chuck, but is there anyway I could sleep or you could get rid of the hullutionation." Sam finished.

"Sorry Sam, I can not get rid of the hallucination," Sam groaned. "But I can expand it so everyone can see it so it has less power and influence over you." He finished. Sam nodded in relief.

The others in the room gasped as they saw Hallucifer (old Lucifer with skin peaking off (the Lucifer in the room looks like Lucifer Morningstar)). "Howdy everyone, call me Hallucifer." He threw a random firework and made everyone jump (except Sam who flinched).

"So this is what you have to deal with 24/7, Sammy," Dean said in sympathy.

Sam nodded. "I'm gonna sleep for a few years." He said.

"Wait," said Chuck. "Here," he handed Sam a pill. "It energizes you." He explained to Sam. He nodded. Sam are it and felt better than he had in years. He sat up and smiled at Chuck. "Hello, sons," he finally acknowledged his sons who had been staring at him in shock. "I am sorry for the suffering I have caused you, especially you Lucifer, and offer my sincerest apologise, Lucifer, I have removed the darkness that came from the Cage and Amara from you, in hopes that you can become your former glory," Lucifer looked shocked and happy, he smiled smally at his father, this told them that he was thankful to his father, but couldn't forgive him for all his pain and suffering. "Michael, I'm sorry I left you on your own, but i only did it so you could make your own decisions and find your own path on your own, you failed at that," Michael looked down in shame. "But I am sorry and I now realise you were not ready and I should have helped you and guided you at least a little bit, that is why I have brought you here so you can, hopefully, become the Archangel I knew you could be." He smiled at his son and got a small smile back, he was not ready to trust his father yet. "Gabriel, I am sorry for not realising how much pressure you were under and not helping you when you most needed me, I am sorry for driving you to leaving and joining another pantheon, I am also proud of you for making your own life and finding your own way in life even if I didn't agree with it completely, I also thank you for helping, even sacrificing yourself, to stop the Apocalypse, I am very proud of you for coming up with the plan to pit Lucifer and Michael in the Cage, I am extremely proud of you Gabriel." Gabriel smiled happily but like the others was distrustful towards his Father. "And finally Castiel I am very proud of you for defending humanity even when it seemed hopeless and loyally following me even when you hadn't had contact with me for eons." Castiel smiled happily at his father, he was still young and did not distrust his Father like his Brothers. "Demons, I have cleansed your souls to you and encourage you to become more human and find friends in this group," Crowley and Meg nodded to Chuck in respect. "Also you will still have your demonic abilities, they may even by amplified by a considerable amount," the demons looked thankful and relieved. "Sam and Dean I am sorry for al the pain in your life and I encourage you to open up to this group and save the world once again." Sam and Dean nodded and smiled at Chuck. "This room will attend to your every need and I will sometimes send you something to read, they will be about the past, future, present or even an alternate universe (like the one Balthazar sent you to), have fun and remember you can trust each other. Now any questions?" He finally finished his speech.

"What is the next threat?" Asked Dean.

"You already know, everyone is going to help defeat the Leviathon," God spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Gasps of shock followed this proclamation from the angels and demons, Sam and Dean just sighed in annoyance at the mention of their latest enemy. 

"How did they get out, their supposed to be locked up in purgatory?!" Gabriel asked loudly, shock and worry in his voice.

"That would be my fault," Castiel admitted guilty. All eyes turned on him, some in betrayal, some in curiosity, some in shock, some in anger. The angel flinched slightly at the looks in his direction. 

"Sorry Castiel, my son, if I had come home you would have had no reason to open purgatory to stop my faithless son, Raphael, you have my apologise and you can make it up to the people who have yet to forgive you in you time here, use it wisely," Chuck spoke sadly. Castiel nodded, surprised his father did not blame him for the Leviathon getting out.

The glares stopped and Castiel relaxed slightly.

"So now I am going to go, but I will still be watching you, for the next few weeks you will learn to trust each other and will know a lot more about each other than before, enjoy and remember you can trust each other. " He finished and vanished without a sound.

The residence of the room fell into an awkward silence until Michael spoke. "I think we should re-introduce ourselves and for the people who have bad relationships with each other start a clean slate..."

He was interrupted by a angry Dean Winchester. "'Start a clean slate'" he hissed. "Me and Sammy have been betrayed and/or toutured by everyone in this room, how are we supposed to 'Start a clean slate'." Sam nodded in agreement and most of the room looked confused or remorseful.

"What do you mean, I have neither toutured nor betrayed you?" Michael asked confused. Lucifer nodded in agreement.

"So neither of you asked your angels or demons to toutured us to get us to say yes," Sam said sarcasticly. "Or toutured me in the Cage." He finished looking at Hallucifer who had been singing annoyingly the whole time.

"Sam, me and Michael never toutured you in the Cage, that was the Cage torturing you with our forms, I know this because the Cage was designed to do that and did the same to me and Michael had the same thing done to us," Lucifer said sadly.

Sam looked shocked "So..." 

He was cut of by Hallucifer. "Well done, Lucy is right here have a sticker!" He yelled cheerfully.

Sam nodded in acceptment. He looked relieved.

"And also me and Michael never sent our angels or demons to torture you we told them to stay out of it so we could try and convince you ourselves, no wonder you and Dean never said yes." Lucifer said looking angry. Michael nodded in agreement, he was also angry at his angels for disobeying him.

Sam and Dean looked angry and happy that the archangels had never asked their followers to hurt them.

"Anyway, introductions, I am Michael, the first Archangel, the good son, but you can call me Mike, I prefer it to Michael." He said to the confused and shocked looks, Mike had a small blush as it was the first time in thousands of years he had asked people to call him that. Everyone nodded.

"I am Dean, hunter, true vessel of Mike," said Dean.

"I am Castiel, Seraph, you can call me Cas," said Cas.

"I am Crowley, demon, King of Hell," said Crowley.

"I am Meg, demon, daughter of Azaezel," said Meg.

"I am Gabriel, youngest Archangel, also known as Loki, the trickster god of the Norse pantheon, I prefer the name Loki," said Loki. The others nodded, a few more hesitant than others but they respected his decisions.

"I am Sam Winchester, hunter, true vessel of Lucifer," said Sam.

"I am Lucifer, second Archangel, devil, creater of Demons, fallen Angel, the rebel, call me Luci," said Luci. Everyone gave him weird looks, well except Sam. "Hey," he looked offended. "L-U-C-I is a unisex name, like Sam is." He defended. They gave him a nod of acceptance.

Awkward silence.

"Hey," Loki said randomly. He got all their attention. " How do you make holy water?"

"You bless water," Sam said slowly like Loki was four year old.

Loki shook his head, they gave him weird looks. "You boil the Hell out of it." He said like it was obvious. 

Everyone took that in for a second, the burst out in hysterical laughthter.

"That was a good one, I haven't laughthed like that in ages," Sam grinned at Loki causing Loki's heart to skip a beat. His brothers sent him knowing looks, although Luci looked slightly jealous (for who is unknown).

"Sam," said Loki seriously. "Why were you in the Cage?" Loki asked. "I mean I thought you were just going to lock up Luci and maybe Mike because they seemed quite unhinged, but how did you get in there." He finished concerned.

"The only way we could stop the Apocalypse with minimal casualties was to let Luci inside me and hump in the Cage, dragging Mike with us," Sam explained looking at the ground. At the end he shot Luci and Mike an apologetic glance at their slight flinch.

Loki looked shocked and guilty, it was his idea after all.

Suddenly Chuck apeared again with a bloody and scared red haired lady in his arms. The group stared in shock as Chuck gently put the girl on the spare sofa and healed her.

"Dad who is this?" Asked Mike confused and slightly concerned.

"This us the true Raphael, she has been imprisoned, had her identity stolen and energy saped due to her pacifist nature by some Angel's under her command in the middle of the war," he distractedly answered. Before anyone could say anything, she woke.

"Father," she said softly. "What us going on and why do I feel like I have lost a considerable amount of my power?"

"My daughter, I apologise, I have only recently found you and here is everything you missed." He taped her forehead and gave her the memories of what had happened since she was imprisoned. She drew in a shocked breath and stared annoyed at her brothers.

"Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel you can not even live a millennium without me to keep you in check can I?" She asked in fond annoyances she got up and embraced her brothers, they gave her sheepish smiles and looked relieved that she was back, they had noticed when she suddenly changed but they had thought it was the pressures of war.

Meg cleared her throat. "And who is this piece of juicy meat," she smiled flirting. Raphael smirked at her.

"I am Raphael, the feminine of the four Archangels and the one who healed them once they have been reckless, you can call me Rachel or Rach, gorgeous," she winked at the demon. 

"Now, now ladies you are both fine pieces of work," Crowley smirked at them.

She sat next to Meg and Crowley, who put his arms around them, and they all shared a look of promise and so a beautiful (if maybe a bit fiery) relationship bloomed. 

The other stared in disbelief as the two only demons and female Archangel in the room flirted with each other.

"Well anyway I'm gonna go," Chuck said then left.

There was awkward silence until.

"One day a man slept in a church and in the morning the security said 'you can not sleep here' and the man said in response 'sorry but Dad said I could stay at his place'," Lucifer smirked. There was silence for a second before everyone burst out laughing.

"That was good," Loki smirked at him. He smirked back. Suddenly, they both had a flashback to before Luci had fallen, they had always been close, Luci having raised Loki, and it had soon bloomed into a passionate relationship that had ended in heartbreak and millennia spent apart. They both averted their eyes in pain.

The occupants of the room were startled when a flash of light brought a tablet and a note.

Sam picked up the note and read "'This is the first of many stories I will send you on this tablet ~ enjoy, Chuck aka God' well we should read then shouldn't we."


	3. Chapter 3

**It’s all Gabriel’s fault.**

"I haven't done anything," Loki immediately protested against the looks he was getting.

He got disbelieving ones back.

He pouted.

**That’s Dean’s story and he’s sticking to it.**

**If Gabriel hadn’t brought over that Asguardian mead**

Loki began to cackle. "Asguardisn mead is the most potent alcohol in creation." He grinned.

**in an attempt to get Cas drunk then he wouldn’t be attempting to wrangle his incredibly drunk brother. Dean hadn’t been stupid enough to drink the god juice but Sam, Sam had accidentally mixed up his and Cas’s drinks and here they were.**

Sam groaned.

**Dean didn’t know where the heard of moose**

Most of the room gave chocked laughs and Sam glares at them.

**had come from, Dean didn’t want to know where the herd of moose had come from. Honestly that was probably Gabriel’s fault too**

Loki was still pouting.

**but right now he didn’t particularly care because Sam had wandered into the herd and was riding one like it was a mighty steed.**

"Oh shit," Sam groaned.

**“Sam!” Dean yelled, “Get off of the moose!”**

**“No!” Sam cried, raising a stick above his head like a sword, “They have accepted me as one of their own!”**

**“Goddamnit, Gabriel! What was in that mead?!” Dean screamed.**

**“Hold up, hold up, Deano. I’ve got this,” Gabriel said, eyes fixed on Sam and vaguely glazed around the edges.**

That got a few raised eyebrows.

**“Gabe, I don’t-” Dean started and then Gabriel snapped.**

**The hairdo that appeared on Gabriel’s head was an offence to hairdos everywhere. It looked like his hair had been made into golden antlers and suddenly Dean had a flashback to that one chick movie he’d ended up watching while babysitting an eight year old girl, Diary Princess or something.**

Most of the room was cackling. 

**“Oh, Sammy!” Gabriel called and bounced into the herd after Sam.**

**Dean watched in horror as Sam dove off his “mighty steed” and tackled Gabriel to the ground.**

Loki blushed slightly.

**“Oh, for fuck sake,” Dean barked and turned around to look at Cas who was swaying slightly.**

**Then, Cas giggled, hiccupped, and toppled into Dean’s body, knocking them both to the ground. He curled around Dean’s body like it was a giant pillow and kept giggling as Dean just blinked up at the star filled sky.**

"Poor Dean," Mike said sympathetically, he had even-God-doesn't-know little siblings.

**Dean was officially the only sober person in the clearing and that was just wrong on so many levels. He might as well just lie here and wait for the angels to sober up, he was pretty sure he could hold this over Sammy’s head for the rest of their life.**

**“What the fuck was in that mead?” Dean asked the sky and watched as a shooting star blazed across the sky.**

"You must have been so confused," Crowley smirked.

Dean did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out.

Suddenly another piece if paper came.

"Do you wanna read another one," Luci asked picking it up. He got nods and yeses. 


	4. Chapter 4

**"This is a bad idea," Dean said as he stared down at the precious bundle in his arms.**

"All your ideas are bad Dean," Sam smirked. "And have you finally knocked someone up and been dumped with the kid." Dean spluttered denials and everyone cackled at him.

**"It is a brilliant idea, Deano," Gabriel said, gesturing wildly with a stuffed animal, "Ol' Luci won't know what hit him."**

"Oh no, it's even worst," he paused for dramatic effect. "It's Loki's idea." Lucifer mock shivered in fear. Everyone cackled while Loki poured.

**"Gabe," Dean protested once again before turning to Cas, "tell him it's a bad idea, Cas."**

**"I am sorry, Dean, but I agree that this is our only option," Cas told him with sad eyes, "I may not like it, you may not like it but it may be the only way we will manage to defeat our brothers."**

**"I know," Dean said and housted the bundle up further in his arms, "but did we really need to de-age my brother?"**

Everyone laughed while Sam gave Loki a BitchFace™.

**"He's cuter this way, Deano," Gabriel said, "besides, just think of the blackmail material."**

Sam glared at Loki while he looked sheepish.

**"I got enough of that the first time round, thanks," Dean grumbled and then froze as the toddler on his hip made a Sleepy Sammy Noise™ and nuzzled his neck.**

He will forever deny but Dean cooed along with most of the room.

**Gabriel made a cooing noise that Dean had never heard before and Cas's eyes went gooey around the edges. Dean rolled his eyes and began bouncing back and forth, back and forth to get mini-Sam to slip deeper into sleep.**

**"How long until they get here?" he asked, seconds away from snapping his fingers in Gabriel's face.**

"I am not effected by the adorableness that is BabySammy because I have grown slightly immune from years of exposure," Dean grinned while Sam glared.

**Gabriel shook himself and blinked violently, "Uh, any minute now. Wow, that's powerful, Sammy."**

"He had everyone rapped around his tiny tiny finger," Dean sighed. "Still does." 

**"Shut up," Sam whined, peering at the archangel through one half closed eye, "I'm sleepy, asshole."**

**"Oh, that's just," the archangel said and started making grabby hands, "gimmy, he's too cute."**

"Even I am effected by the adorablness that is BabySammy," Loki pouted.

**"Trickster," Dean started and then stopped as Lucifer shimmered into existence, "alright, Sammy, show time."**

**Sam yawned and shifted around to look at the devil, "Luci."**

**"Gabriel, what did you do?" Lucifer asked, eyes riveted on Sam's face as the toddler's eyes got wider and wider.**

**"Oh you play dirty," Luci groaned realising their plan.**

**He drew closer, mesmerized by the wide, hazel eyes of his true vessel. They seemed to swallow him and then his vessel's lip poked out and began to quiver.**

**Gabriel watched in amazement as lucifer's eyes rolled up into his head and tumbled to the floor. The singed outline of wings spread out from his back in stark relief against the grass.**

"Seriously." Most of the room snickered. "Death by cuteness overload." Michael grinned at his brother. Luci just pouted and said they would've died to if they had to deal with SleepyBabySammmy, they all muttered in agreement. Sam just looked confused, he never realised the Power Of The Cuteness.

**"What the fuck?" Gabriel asked.**

**"Can I take a nap now?" Sam asked with a grumpy face.**

**"Yes!" Cas barked, "Yes, you will have all the naps!"**

**"Cas?" Dean asked as Sam snuggled back into his neck.**

**"Dean, you did not tell me your brother was a weapon of mass destruction!" Cas whisper shouted.**

They cackled. Sam looked a bit smug.

"Dude," Dean protested.

**"He just killed Lucifer with the power of his mind," Gabriel breathed in disbelief.**

**"No," Dean rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "I told you his puppy dog eyes were a deadly weapon when he was younger but did you listen to me. No, it was all 'you're exaggerating, Dean' 'puppy dog eyes can't kill an archangel, Dean' 'cuteness isn't a deadly-"**

"Suuuuuuure." They exaggerated.

**"Alright, I got it," Gabriel interrupted, "Go take him back to the room, he should wake up adult sized. I have to go do something."**

**"What do you need to do brother?" Cas asked.**

**"Go declare Sammy's eyes as a weapon capable of killing angels."**

That made them all laugh again.

"That was light," Sam commented. 

"I found that enjoyable," Cas commented in his normal way. 

"While okay was fun to read, I would just like to say if you ever try and do some thing like that to me..." he trailed off with a death glare, everyone but Lucifer shivered (well Loki smirked a bit), he was so proud Sam had the same glare aa him.

"Well we should probably read another," Raphael grinned, she and the demons had decided to stay quiet or whisper to each other.

In response she got several variants of yes (but never the actual word- that word was powerful!) 


	5. Chapter 5

**"Alright, Castiel. I just want you to watch over this tower and make sure its construction goes unimpeded while I'm gone." said Michael, placing the tiny fledgling on the ground.**

"Oh Father," Mike groaned. "Did I just seriously leave a fledgling on guard duty." He muttered something about 'never again' and mischievous little things'. The others decided they didnt want to know.

**Castiel's expression scrunched tight. "…Unimeepee… Uh-minipeed… Umpinee…?"**

"Awwww Baby Cassy," Rachel smiled at the younger angel. Cas blushed slightly to their amusement.

**"Unimpeded." Michael corrected.**

**"Un… Unimpeded." repeated Castiel. His eyes widened and a grin formed on his face as he stared proudly at Michael for the small achievement.**

**"Yes. That's good, brother." he humored. He was about to depart when he felt something tug at his wing.**

**"Michael? What does 'umpeeded' mean?" Castiel asked.**

Mike scowled and the floor and grumble about rebellious little pipsqueaks. 

**Michael sighed; obviously, this little brother still had much to learn. "Unimpeded means to progress without disturbances or obstructions. 'Smooth sailing,' I believe Gabriel terms it." he explained. He looked down and saw that Castiel had very big, confused eyes and his head tilted. "Just make sure no one and nothing interferes with the formation of the tower. Consider this your first training as a soldier."**

**Castiel blinked, then nodded seriously. "Goes peeded?"**

**Another sigh. "Goes peeded."**

Loki grinned at his littlest brother.

**As Michael was about to take flight, he caught a glimpse of his baby brother approaching the tower and raising a finger to its walls.**

**"Castiel! What are you doing?" he barked.**

**Castiel tripped over his wings at the sound of his voice and fell down. "Gonna poke it." he said.**

Scattered giggles were heard throughout the room.

**"What did I just tell you about the tower?"**

**"…Pee?"**

**Close enough. "That's right. So no poking it either." Michael turned his back but kept Castiel within his sight; soon enough, Castiel raised a finger to the tower again.**

**"Castiel, no. No poking the tower." said Michael.**

"Poke the tower Cassy, poke it," Loki encouraged.

**After staring at him for a long time, Castiel finally nodded and plopped down onto a sitting position to watch over the tower.**

**"Good. Now, I won't be long. I'll just have to check on something with Father." And with that, Michael left.**

***two minutes later***

**Humans were running around screaming "Divine Wrath!" and in multiple new languages too. The tower was in pieces on the ground and there was chaos everywhere.**

Most of the room were laughing.

**Michael whipped his head to the spot where his brother was still sitting. "Castiel," he said warningly.**

**Castiel's feathers bristled like a startled kitten's fur. "I didn't poke it!" he exclaimed.**

**"So why has the tower fallen?" Michael went on.**

**"It's made of dry dung. It would've fallen sooner or later." replied Castiel innocently.**

"Good point," Sam smiled at the angel he considered a brother (well brother-in-law if he could finally get Dean to get his head out of his ass and finally stop eye-fucking the angel on a daily basis).

**Michael sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. Let's get you back to Heaven."**

**If Michael had taken the time to see what was behind Castiel's back, he would have seen him wiping a bit of dried dung off his finger.**

"I am so proud," Loki pretended to dramatically wipe away a tear.

"We should probally get into more serious topics, we don't want to stay here forever, do we?" Meg grinned once the laughter stopped.

The room sobered up.

"We should," Dean sighed.

"Well," Crowley interrupted. "We should eat something first." He said reasonably. He got muttered agreements. (Still not the word yes).


	6. Chapter 6

They split up to try and find the kitchen (Sam, Luci and Loki, Dean, Cas and Mike, Rachel, Meg and Crowley) here's what happened with our favourite Trickster, Devil and Moose.

At first there was an awkward silence.

"So," Sam started. "I just wanted to mention that this house is huge what does your Father think that were going to do with the torture dungeon, arcade, cinema and whatever pointless rooms are in here?" He asked.

"Dunno," Loki shrugged. "Might be just incase we get bored or something."

"He might bring more people in, the torture dungeon might be just in case he sends someone we dont like or the wrong person." Luci also shrugged.

"Well I would just like to say that we should probally sort out our feelings for each other," Sam dragged them into a conveniently placed anti-magic, soundproof, pillowed room with no weapons (unless you counted the pillows). "You think I haven't noticed your looks to each other." He said to their shocked looks.

Luci and Loki sighed at Sam's expectant look. They looked at each other then groaned.

"Me and Lucifer were... intimate before his fall," Loki said looking serious for once. 

"Okay," Sam sighed, he would have to play shrink. "So what happened?"

"Before we start on that i just have to say something," Lucifer said looking slightly nervous, they have him encouraging looks. "So remember when we locked up Aunt Amara." He directed at Loki who winced and nodded. Sam looked confused so Loki explained the Amara thing. "Well when she was locked up Dad made a key out of Amara's darkness and put it on my Grace, Dad didnt know, at the time, but it was slowly corrupting me by whispering suggestions, giving me nightmares, slowly driving me mad, the only thing that kept me sane was you Gabriel, but when Dad said to bow down to humans I sort of... snapped, everything else is blurry but when I got myself back together i was in the Cage, which just corrupted me more until eventually I got out and just wanted to destroy everything, I eventually pulled myself together but by then it was too late, actually I only pulled myself together when you were my Vessel Sam, although I did briefly become myself again when I thought I killed Gabriel but it was only brief and Father I'm sorry Gabriel for everything." Lucifer looked at Gabriel with tears falling down his face.

Gabriel snapped out of his shock and pulled Lucifer in for a short but passionate kiss.

While the two ex-lover turned lovers again made up Sam watched them feeling jealous then guilty for feeling jealous. That was until both lovers turned to Sam said thanks you and drew him into a kiss. 

When they parted they all gazed lovingly into each others eyes and held hands.

Now with Rachel, Meg and Crowley.

The sound of pleasure filled moans filled the ro- 

You know what let's just leave them and see how the last three were doing.

Now unlike the others this trio actually did what they were supposed to be doing found the kitchen.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Cas asked his two companions, they shrugged and said they didnt want to know. Vast tilted his head confused. Before he could ask what they meant the missing six came through the door.

"Hey guys," Rachel grinned.

"Hey," the others smiled. Then Sam, who was the only one who could cook, started to make something for them to eat. They sat in a peaceful silence all lost in their thoughts as Sam cooked and later they all ate.

Soon they all walked into the living room to do what they all dreaded... talk.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been sitting in silence for about 5 minutes before Cas decided to speak up.

"I have an idea," he said hesitantly. Dean nodded encouragingly. "I heard about this mortal game called Truth or Dare, it is fun and you can get information. Also in the Truths we can tell if someone is lying." He suggested hopefully.

Sam and Dean exchanged slightly excited looks, they'd heard about it but never played it before. They were in!

The others had a general idea how to play and decided to play.

"So I'll go first," grinned Loki. 

"Wait," Sam said. "We should set up some rules." He then picked up an empty bottle and put it on the table in the middle of their circle. "So whoever's go it is has to spin the bottle and the person it lands on has to do a Truth or Dare, everyone has to do a Truth or a Dare, you can request another Truth or Dare if 3 people agree with you, also you can get suggestions to help you. Everyone got it?" Everyone said yes. Sam suddenly laughed. Rachel asked why he was laughing. "I got everyone in the room to say yes but Mike couldn't get Dean to say it and it took Luci months." He grinned and eveyone but the eldest archangels laughed with him.

"So I'll go first," Loki repeated. Then spun the bottle. It landed on... Cas. "So lil bro Truth or Dare."

"I chose Truth."

"Kay Cassie, hmmmmmmm," he thought for a moment, then smirked. "Who was your first kiss and are you a virgin?" Dean chocked.

"I have not engaged in sexual intercourse and I have not been rather kissed nor been kissed." Cas said. (I know Cas kissed Neg but I'm pretending it didnt napped for the story😜). Most of the room looked shocked. "I believe it is my turn." He spun the bottle and it landed on... Crowley. He groaned. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare," Crowley smirked.

"I dare you to drink a concoction consisting of hamburger meat, chocolate chip iced cream, pineapple, tuna and this." He handed Crowley a vial of unknown liquid. The others whisled at Cas for a good Dare. 

Crowley, looking very green, went into the kitchen with Cas to make sure everything went in there. When they came back Croeley looked green and Cas nodded to say he drank it. The other laughed.

Crowley spun the bottle, it landed on... Rachel.

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth?"

"What is your most embarrassing story of Mike you have?" He and Rachel grinned and Mike started to protest.

"Well," Rachel started, ignoring her older brother. "It is provally the story of the time he lost his sword." Mike paled and the other archangels cackled. "One day Mike decided to be a show off and started to do some tricks flying with his sword, when suddenly he accidentally threw it very far into the distance, the rest of us were laughing our asses of while Mike panicked and had one of the first ever panic attacks, then he realised he was an archangel and could just summon it back to him." Rachel finished, the rest of the room was cackling and Mike was blushing and pouting.

Rachel spun the bottle, it landed on... Dean. Dean groaned.

"Truth or Dare?" Rachel grinned

"Truth." Dean didn't want to have to do a dare that came from her... or realy anyone in the room. Maybe he should just-

He was cut off from his thought by Rachel's question of... "What us your greatest non-supernatural fear?"

Dean groaned, Sam smirked. "Heights," he muttered.

The room burst out laughing.

"The big, bad hunter is afraid of heights," Luci cackled.

Dean was very red. He quickly spun the bottle and it landed on... Loki and Luci.

"If that happens you have to do a joint dare ir truth," Sam said helpfully.

"Hmmmmmm," Dean pondered what a good revenge prank would be... then he smirked, he had a wonderful idea. He grinned heavily and drags the Devil and Trickster to a costume room he found while searching for the kitchen. He then gave them a black suit with a blood red rose and black wings with blood red ends of them like they had been dripped in blood for Luci and an white and gold suit with white wings with golden ends and a golden laurel wreath in his hair for Loki then told them to put it on and wear it for three days.

Dean then went back to the main room with Loki and Luci following a few minutes later.

Upon their arrival everyone laughed at what they were wearing. Except Sam who told them, in a whisper, they looked hot.

Loki and Luci talked while the other laughed and decided to let Luci spin the bottle as Loki had already done it.

Luci spun the bottle and it landed on... Meg.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"A demon telling the truth? Well what is your birth ad demon name?" Luci smirked at Meg. She paled.

Sigh. "My birth name is Alectrona Astrea Artemis Ouranos and my demon name is Megara which is partly were I got Meg from," she shrugged. "Fun facts Alectrona is the Greek Goddess of the Sun, Astrea was a Greek Goddess who's name meant Star-Maiden and Starry Night, Artemis was the Greek Goddess of the Moon and Protector of Women and my last name, Ouranos means sky in Greek." She smirked at their dumb struck looks. "My parents were into Greek Mythology. Anyway my turn." She pun the bottle and it landed on... Sam. "Truth or Dare, Sammy?" She grinned.

He glared and said "Dare."

"How about you come with me nd we'll get you a pretty outfit to watch your little boy toys." She grinned and dragged Sam to get a costume that had one half white and gold suit with a white wing and a gold laurel wreath the other black suit with a blood red rose in the pocket with a black wing with blood red ends of them like they had been dripped in blood.

When Sam walked in he got laughed at by everyone except his Archangels who loudly told him he looked extremely hot. Sam blushed. Then he spun the bottle for the last time and guess who it landed on (let me give you a clue he is the only one who hasn't had a go yet, unless you count the story his sister had to tell about him)... Mike.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." 

"Tell me about each of you Archangel's births, except yours," Sam smirked. The other Archangels looked pale.

"Well," Mike started. "I was born first then about 50ish years later Lucifer was born, Father got a bunch of beautiful pure, white feathers and kissed them, they then formed Lucifer, he looked at Father and Father kissed his forehead and told him his name and titles," Mike finished his first story. Luci was smiling softly and sadly as he recalled the hazzy memory. "Now abou 100ish years later Raphael was created, Father gathered every shade of blue you can imagine feathers and kissed them, then Raphael looked up at her her name and titles," Rachel smiled softly as she remembered her creation, she remembered when it was just the four of them and Father, it was perfect, then she gazed on the two demons who she was slowly falling for and thout that this room might be an even better paradise than before. "Around 50ish years later, Father told us this would be last of the Archangels and gathered pure golden feathers and kissed them, then Gabriel gave Father a huge grin as He told him his name and titles." Loki sighed softly in reemberenceof his creation, he tried not to think that far back because he would get a heart-breaking, overwhelming erge to go back home to his older siblings and be embraced by their comforting presence and grace. "Before anyone asks I was made from a ball of every shade if red imaginable and the colours of the feathers we are made from and the colours of our wings." He smiled.

The others listened to the tale in awe and feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sensitive subject.

"Well," Mike clapped his hands and startled them out of their thoughts. "We sould probably get some sleep even if we don't need it." He got sleepy agreements and they all left to find a room they could keep in (they each slept with their partners).


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, everyone sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, except Dean, Cas and Lucifer who were morning people (😝). To everyone's surprise it was Loki who was the grouchiest, he growled at everyone before grabbing a whole tub of sugar from the cubordnwith a note that said, 'VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT, GIVE TO GABRIEL IN MORNING IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE TO REVIVE ANYINE'. Loki downed to the while tub, followed by another and sighed contently.

"What?" Loki asked defensively to the strange looks he was given.

"Loke," Sam said. "Everyone knows your love of everything sweet but really that much." He gestured to the empty sugar box. "Why do you have so much sugar anyway?" They all shot Loki curious looks.

Loki sighed. "Pagan Magic is very taxing, especially to someone who was not born Pagan, I have to keep my sugar levels up very very very high so I don't randomly pass out, that's why I need lots of sugar in the morning, I didn't have any in the night." 

"Really?" Lucifer asked. "Why do you use it if it's so taxing."

"The aesir, Pagan Magic, is one of the only things that can hide Grace, but even if I wanted too I can't get rid of it now it has merged with my Grace as I have used it so long." Lucifer nodded.

There was a thump and they all looked up to see Sam giving them all a plate of pancakes. 

"I made them while Loke explained," Sam explained where to now-not mysterious pancakes appearance.

They all quickly ate and moved to the reading room.

"Do you want to read another one?" Crowley asked, they all nodded. And some paper apeared.

**Gabriel didn't see the harm when he found an invitation posted**

"Invitation to what?" Meg asked curiously. Loki shrugged, he was annoyed that all of his alternate selves were down as Gabriel when he couldn't unless he wanted to feel sad. Sam and Lucifer gave him a comforting and concerned look, Loki just smiled at them.

**through his door sent by his oldest two brothers inviting him to a family gathering.**

"I have a feeling this will not end well," Cas said montonously.

**He had recently been brought back to life and so had Raphael,**

The two mentioned Archangels cheered in joy at being alive.

**Gabriel in his original vessel and Raphael in their female vessel.**

Raphael looked happy, at least this alternate version of herself had taste.

**Gabriel had met back up with his archangel brothers once, and it had been a bit of a nightmare when Michael, still in mental pieces from the cage,**

Michael winced and Lucifer sent him a comforting look. They exchanged smiles.

**found that Lucifer had killed him. He and Raphael had evacuated as their oldest brother threw furniture at their fallen brother.**

Lucifer winced and shot Loki an apologetic look, he just shrugged it off.

**That should had been a warning sign that spending a night with Michael and Lucifer would be a huge mistake but all he had learnt from that experience was that Lucifer would die if he tried to harm him.**

"Wouldn't want too anyway," Lucifer commented.

**He knew it was a mistake when he arrived at the apartment the former devil and the sword of god shared when he walked into the kitchen after unlocking the door with angel mojo and saw Lucifer- wearing Nick's meatsuit- hanging up mistletoe and drowning the ceiling in it,**

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

**and Michael- using a custom vessel as using Young John's would have caused hell -**

The Winchesters winced.

**cooking whilst wearing a cute pink reindeer apron. What had he got himself into?**

Michael looked stunned at his alternate selves attire while his brothers laughed their asses off.

**As soon as the oldest of the archangels saw him Gabriel tried to back off, being unable to phase out for some reason. However fast as lightning the pot full of Brussel sprouts was abandoned and he was tackle hugged by the black haired angel.**

Michael shot his little brother an apologetic look, still stunned at his alternate selves mental state.

**Damn you Lucifer for exposing him to anime where girls literally threw themselves at guys!**

Lucifer smirked while the other laughed.

**“Gabby you're here! Now I don't have to wait for Lucifer to stop hanging mistletoe everywhere to have a conversation!”**

"What do you think happened to me?" Michael asked. The others shrugged.

**“Hello to you too Mikey... Why is Lucifer hanging mistletoe everywhere?” he asked in a strangled manner, Michael quickly released him as he realised he was suffocating him and grinned.**   
**“We're tricking Sam, Dean, Cassie and Adam into coming here later! Lucifer's scheming to trick Sam into kissing him!”**

Sam blushed, Lucifer and Loki grinned and the others laughed.

**Crap, now Gabriel felt jealous. He should have thought of that! He'd just have to catch Sam under it before Lucifer could...**

  
"So in this world we are competing for Sam instead of sharing him," Loki grinned.

**“Mike, I told you not to tell anyone!” Lucifer shouted with a red face uncharacteristic of the devil, Michael laughed and Gabriel sighed.**

Sam grinned at his pouting Devil in an angel costume.

**“Why oh why are you letting him do that?”**

**“Why not?”**

**“Because two of us might end up kissing, hell you and Lucifer might get caught together...” Gabriel mumbled, Michael shrugged.**

Lucifer and Michael made a disgusted face.

**“Eh, worth the risk if I could possibly kiss Sam's brother.”**

**“Which one?” the younger two asked in unison.**

**“Either of them, I'm not picky!” The oldest started giggling and blushing, Lucifer and Gabriel exchanged glances.**

Now it was Michael's turn to blush.

**“I take it the counselling isn't helping him...”**

**“Nope, it's making him worse...”**

They all snorted at the thought of an Archangel in therapy.

**Ten minutes passed and Lucifer got bored of waiting for Raphael so he asked a very important question. “Why are we celebrating Christmas anyway? We're archangels not silly hairless apes.”**

  
Said hairless apes glared at him and they all nodded at the question having been wondering why as well.

**Gabriel shrugged as he flipped through the TV channels before halting as he found Casa Erotica. “To honour Jesus's birth?”**

"He's real!" All the humans yelled in shock. Loki nodded.

**And Michael almost dropped the turkey as he took it out of the oven, staring at Gabriel with a wide open mouth. “Wait Jesus is real?!”**

"I agree with Michael, how is Jesus real!" The Archangels shrugged, they had no idea how their Dad worked.

**Lucifer and Gabriel exchanged glances again. They really needed to find out how to fix him.**

Michael nodded.

**“Of course he is moron, why do you think people celebrate Christmas?” Lucifer mumbled.**

**“For the turkey and presents duh! I thought Jesus was another stupid thing humans made up to have an excuse to create a new religion, or a fairy tale like the tooth fairy and Santa!”**

The humans nodded. 

**“Wait Santa's not real?!” Gabriel exclaimed, his sudden jerking knocking the remote off the couch.**

"I dont believe in Santa," Loki immediately said, wondering how his alternate self could.

Lucifer just sighed and shook his head. He was surrounded by idiots.

**Lucifer playfully nodded and the people surrounding him nodded.**

**“Wait Gabriel why are you watching porn?”**

"LOKI!"   
Loki laughed.

**“Bored.”**

**“What are they doing? It looks very unsanitary...”**   
**They chose to ignore Michael and planned to kill his therapist.**

Micheal nodded in agreement. 

**They heard a knock on the door. Raphael was finally here.**

  
**“It's nice to be here and all but...” Raphael looked at the archangel attached to her waist. “Why is he doing this?”**

"I'm there," Raphael looked up from where she had been playing with Meg's hair.

**“Blame Lucifer.”**

**"HEY!" Lucifer yelled.**   
**The others nodded.**   
**They all ignored his pouting, except Loki who pecked his pouting lips.**

**“Blame his therapist.”**

**Raphael raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. “Why is there mistletoe everywhere?”**

**“I wanna kiss Sam.”**

Lucifer kissed Sam, who blushed.

**“He's trying to steal Sammy from me.”**

Sam kissed Loki.

**Lucifer and Gabriel had a glaring match and Raphael sighed before sniffing the air.**

**“What's burning?”**

**“Oh crap my bacon sausage things!”**

"Pigs in blankets?" Sam asked.

**As Michael threw the burnt batch of pigs in blankets away and put a new batch in the oven, Gabriel and Lucifer continued watching Casa Erotica and Raphael admired the Christmas tree which was brightly decorated with tinsel baubles and shiny lights. She noticed what the boys on the couch were watching and pulled a face. “Why are you two watching porn?”**

**“Because."**

**“Because.”**

The two mentioned Archangels grinned.

**“Raphael, what IS porn?” Their sister stared at the oldest of the archangels speechlessly before shaking her head.**

Michael twitched.

**“Lucifer, what exactly does his therapist do?”**

**“Rob us of our money to talk to Michael like a child. He thinks he's 5 now probably.”**

Michael twitches and growled.

**“Want to help us murder her?”**

**“Please.”**

Michael nodded, he was older than the therapist could comprehend.

**“Hey Lucifer?”**

**“Yes Michael?”**

**“If God is our father and Amara**

"Who?" The humans asked.

"Our aunt, Gods sister and Lady of Darkeness, she's locked away, don't worry," Raphael answered.

**is our auntie, who's our mother? Is Amara our auntie AND mother?”**

The Archangels facepalmed.

**Lucifer and Raphael stared at their mentally younger brother and Gabriel asked another important question.**

**“Why are we trusting him to cook for us?”**

"I agree!" They all yelled.

**“Gabriel why are you on the TV?” At Michael's words the trickster was forced to change the channel. Lucifer pouted in disappointment and Raphael thanked God in relief. Both wondered however why Gabriel was in an adult film.**

Loki grinned. The Winchesters facepalmed and the others decided not to ask.

**“Alright this is boring so let's sing Christmas songs!” Gabriel suggested. The answers were instant.**

**“No.”**

**“No way in Hell.”**

Lucifer pouted, he loved singing as the Angel of Music.

**“Not on my own!”**

**“Not on your own Mike, we'll sing together!” Gabriel grabbed a hairbrush and Michael grabbed a spoon. Raphael sighed and turned on the music box. Lucifer got a camera.**

**“I don't want a lot for Christmasssss... There is just one thing I needdddd...”**

**“I don't care about the presentsss- oh wait I do!- underneath the Christmas treeeeeee...”**

**“I just want you for my ownnn.... More than you could ever knowwww...”**

**“Make my wish come trueeeeeee...”**

**“All I want for Christmas is-”**

Michael was blushing, he was terrible at singing, that was Lucifer's job.

**“WHAT THE- WHAT IN OUR FATHER'S NAME IS HAPPENING HERE?”**

"Who's poped in now?" Meg asked eagerly, this story was hilarious.

**They cut themselves off to stare at the blue eyed seraph that had just arrived,**

"CAS!" The Winchesters grinned at their Angel friend (or maybe more coughcough).

**Michael and Gabriel tackled him and Lucifer watched awkwardly as Raphael glared at the one responsible for her death.**

The Raphael in the room hugged the Cas and mumbled a thanks you in his ear for killing her imposter.

**“Cassie!”**

**“What are you doing here little bro?”**   
**Castiel stared awkwardly at the oldest archangel and the youngest archangel, both attached to his waist, before looking at Lucifer.**

"Poor Cassie," Loki cooed, grinning at his little brother who smiled awkwardly back.

**“What are they doing?”**

**“I guess they really missed you,” Lucifer stated as he took the angel blade from Raphael's belt. “And uh... Michael's not been right since Father chucked him out of the cage. Good thing too, he doesn't remember what you did to him.”**

Michael winced and was thankful that he was himself now.

**Castiel shuddered and carefully peeled them off him. “I was surprised to sense all four of you in one location so I checked it out. Are you holding some kind of gathering?”**

**“It is Christmas, Cas.”**

**“I was aware of that. Sam and Dean were celebrating last time I checked. I just didn't expect the archangels to as-”**

The humans nodded in agreement.

**“Cas get us Sam Dean and Adam.”**

"Adam is alive in this," Sam said startled. "In this world Mike let his soul go as soon as he knew he was going into the cage, before it shut so Adam is in heaven right now." Sam told Dean who looked relieved.

**Michael's sudden request threw Castiel off guard, he stared at him cautiously.**

**“Why?”**

**“Just do it,” Lucifer said, giving him an intimidating glare.**

**“And if I don't…?” Gabriel gripped his arm and he shrugged him off before attempting to phase away. Crap. He couldn't.**

**“Then I'll use your vessel's blood to write a letter to Santa.”**

"Morbid," Crowley commented. 

**“It's a bit late for that Gabriel,” Raphael deadpanned.**

**“Oh shut it.”**

Loki pouted.

**“So what's it going to be Castiel?”**   
**Castiel realised he would most likely be smote and caved in.**

"We wouldn't smite lil Cassie," Loki cooed.

**“Alright, on one condition.”**

**“You're not in the position to make conditions,” Raphael responded coldly, Castiel sighed and Lucifer shrugged.**

Raphael glared at the paper.

**“What is it?”**

**“Don't harm them in any way shape or form.”**

"Awwww thanks Cas," the Winchesters smiled.

**“Does kissing Sam count as harming him?”**

**“If it's from you Lucy, of course it does,” Gabriel snidely remarked,**

"Burn!" Dean smirked.

**sparking another glaring match between the two Sam lovers. The other angels just stared awkwardly.**

**“Whatever… I'll get them…”**

"Good idea Cassie," Meg smirked.

**“C-Cas, why did you- Where are...”Dean trailed off as he noticed he was standing in another unfamiliar living room with four familiar faces looking at him. “Luc- Mic- Gab- Raph- What the Hell Cas?!”**

They all giggled and Dean frowned.

**As in his panic he started to shout at the seraph, Sam and Adam looked awkwardly around, Sam noticing that smirk of Lucifer's that made shivers run down his spine**

Lucifer smirked.

**as well as Gabriel sending occasional glares to the devil, Adam noticing the mistletoe everywhere and the oldest of the archangels laying out the table before noticing him and sending a grin that Adam nervously returned.**

**“Why on Earth are we here?” Sam questioned, observing the beautifully decorated room and the heavy atmosphere.**

"Good question Samantha," Meg commented.

**“My brothers wanted you three to celebrate Christmas with us. No they aren't secretly planning to kill you,” Raphael replied monotonously.**

"I like how you have to say that," Dean snorted.

**“We just missed you three so much~!”**

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. “What happened to Michael?”

**"Stop asking!" Michael yelled irritated, they all sent him wary looks.**

**“The cage happened,” Lucifer said dismissively, the Winchester brothers glanced at Adam.**

**“But Adam's not acting like a three year old and he was in for just as long.”**

Dean and Sam winced at the thought of Adam in there that long.

**“I'm still affected by it, thanks to you asshats leaving me for so long,” Adam mumbled bitterly. “I have nightmares about it every night. I'm only not insane because Michael was looking after me.”**

The brothers flinched and Cas, Michael, Loki and Lucifer put a comforting hand on their shoulder.

**“Yep,” the oldest archangel said though his tone betrayed that he had no idea what idea Adam was talking about. He did remember hiding his soul in his wings but that wasn't so effective...**

Michael sighed.

**“He must have really liked you then,” Dean mumbled before eyeing the mistletoe. “Why the hell is there mistletoe everywhere?”**

**“Blame Lucifer,” the other archangels said in unison.**

Lucifer pouted.

**“Wait who was cooking?”**

**“Big brother.”**

**“Why did you trust a mentally ill archangel to cook for you?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.**

“I asked that!” Gabriel exclaimed.

"It is a very good question," Sam exclaimed.

**“And that's how you make fake blood Samsquatch,”**

"I already know how to make fake blood," Sam said. That made the others in the room wonder why he knew that.

**Gabriel said as he displayed the bowl of blood he made with food colouring he swiped from the kitchen, water and some weird stuff.**

**“Interesting, so I could prank Dean with this?”**

Dean groaned. Sam smirked.

**The trickster grinned in response and watched Dean and Castiel do what they do best. Stare at each other.**

Sam burst out laughing and Dean and Cas laughed.

**Sam noticed and shook his head in disbelief before standing up and cupping his hands to project himself. “Just hurry up and kiss already!” Both man and male angel flushed red**

As did the Cas and Dean in the room.

**and Lucifer looked Castiel up and down.**

**“Well, I guess we can go on double dates together.”**

Lucifer grinned.

**“Shut up Lucifer!” Gabriel threw a cushion at Lucifer and soon they were playing hot potato with it,**

Loki and Lucifer facepalmed.

**Sam watching awkwardly. Why were they fighting? Was this about Lucifer having killed Gabriel? To be honest that had been a dick move.**

Sam sighed at his obliviousness and Lucifer shot Loki an apologetic look.

**The fight was interrupted by a livid Raphael storming into the room. “Sam and Dean Winchester, if Adam keeps trying to corrupt Michael I will murder your snot nosed little brother and you two bastards!”**

They raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**Everyone stared gobsmacked at the usually calm archangel.**

**“What's Adam doing?” Sam asked.**

**Dean's mind went in the gutter and instantly he felt sick. “Are they- You're shitting me, in the kitchen?!”**

Raphael, Lucifer, Loki, Sam and Dean looked disgusted, Michael was red and the rest were laughing.

**Raphael raised an eyebrow and he sighed in relief. “They weren't screwing? Good. People shouldn't bang in the kitchen, there's food there.” She facepalmed.**

They sighed in relief.

“No, they weren't 'screwing’... Adam's teaching him how to take selfies, tell him to stop trying to turn Michael into a human.” Dean couldn't help but snigger.

They all snorted.

**“Just for that Adam can have the last beer in the fridge at home.” His phone bleeped and a Facebook notification popped up on the screen. “You are tagged in a post...?”**

**Oh Adam had posted something, he realised as various images appeared of the house, from the tree to various shots of mistletoe, food, himself arguing with Castiel, candid shots of Sam Lucifer and Gabriel, Raphael looking fed up, decorations and Christmas lights. Dean raised an eyebrow at one of the pics.**   
**“Why did they take a selfie under the... Oh. Is that why you overreacted Raphael?”**

**“It's a perfectly reasonable reaction.” The older Winchester rolled his eyes before reading the text on the post.**

They all grinned at the overprotectivness.

**“ 'Celebrating Christmas with my bff, my brothers and their boyfriends, Satan and Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel.'”**

The Winchesters and Loki laughed and the others looked confused, they just let it go

**He would have laughed at Raphael's nickname, he was obviously quite an influence on Adam, but he was too busy processing the fact that his youngest brother had called Cas his boyfriend. “I'm going to strangle him.”**

"He is tho," Sam yelled and grinned at his brothers flushed face.

**Sam flushed slightly as he realised Adam had implied he and Gabriel were involved before backing away as Gabriel winked at him before sticking his tongue at Lucifer. “Adam ships us. Face it, we have more chemistry and it's clear to see.”**

Loki nodded.

**“Hold your tongue before I rip it out.”**

**Raphael prayed for another apocalypse just so she wouldn't have to deal with this crap.**

"I sometimes feel like that," Sam agreed. 

**And finally dinner was served, the food was set out and everyone was sat down. However the tension was thick as a brick and it wasn't just coming from Dean and Castiel. Adam coughed awkwardly, giving Michael a reassuring look in response to the worried look that came from not knowing the cough was obviously forced, and met Gabriel's gaze.**

Michael growled.

**“I've been meaning to ask... How did you tell Mary she was pregnant? I uh don't think the bible got that right, considering your personality.” All eyes set on Gabriel.**

Loki groaned and the others looked interested.

**“That is a good question,” Castiel said, Dean nodded in agreement as he bit into a piece of turkey wishing there was a day for pie.**

Dean agreed.

**“Want to hear the story?” the trickster archangel asked, pleased he had Sam's attention without being death glared by Lucifer. As Lucifer was curious too.**

**“Please, if you don't mind,” Adam replied with a sheepish smile, Gabriel grinned and shushed the table.**

**“Well... What happened was...”**

Loki groaned again.

**In the year whatever...**

**“Hello sexy, I am an angel of the Lord with an important message for you,” Gabriel said with a charming wink as he faced a not looking very impressed Mary.**

They all had 'really' faces. Loki shook his head.

**“Angel of the lord, you should refrain from referring to a married woman in such a manner unless you want her husband to shoot you,” she replied with a raised eyebrow, the archangel just shrugged.**

"Ooohhhh," Loki realised. "Wrong Mary." They all facepalmed.

**“Whatever. You're pregnant.”**

**“I was aware.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.**

**“How?”**

**“When daddy and mummy love each other very very much they strip each other naked and do the horizontal tango.”**

Dean and Loki snorted.

**“Uh... I meant how did you know?”**

**“Pregnancy tests exist.”**

They all laughed.

**“Uh Gabriel... We were talking about Jesus's mother, not ours,” Sam deadpanned, Gabriel laughed awkwardly.**

They all facepalmed again.

**“Whoops. Okay. Jesus's mama. Alright. It went like this.”**

The curiosity was back.

**Though Gabriel had left Heaven, God had asked him in the year 0 AD to tell the virgin Mary she would be pregnant with His child.**

Loki looked annoyed, he was having a good time when his Dad popped in and told him to do this.

**He spent a week wondering how to break the needs to her sensitively whilst still getting the point across.**

Loki nodded empatheticly. 

**Mary was rudely awoken by a man riding on a camel bursting through the door whilst tooting a trumpet very loudly. “What the fu-”**

They all stared at Loki.

"A camel," Sam broke the silence. "You burst in on a camel." Loki just shrugged. The others looked bewildered.

**“Hey don't swear it's not ladylike!**

Meg and Raphael glared.

**You're Mary right?”**

Lucifer laughed. "How many times did you get the wrong person." Loki sighed.

"Too many." Was his answer. The others laughed.

**Mary hesitantly nodded and Gabriel grinned. “Finally, third time's the charm I guess! I almost gave those other ladies heart attacks!” Mary wondered if the strange man was high on camel piss.**

Loki was offended and the others were laughing at him.

**“Anyways I'm the Archangel Gabriel with a very important message from my Father AKA The Old Man Upstairs AKA Parent Of The Millennium AKA God!”**

"Wow Loke," Michael laughed.

**... On one hand he could be telling the truth. On the other hand he could be high on camel urine.**

Loki pouted.

**“You are an archangel? Why ever should I believe a strange man who has broken into my home?” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the camel turned into a winged horse. “What on Earth?!”**

"Really, you could have done anything?" Crowley questioned him.

Loki pouted. "I always wanted to do that." They all shook their heads at the Almighty Messenger of God turned God of Mischief and Chaos.

**“Proof enough for you? Anyway you're knocked up with my Father's child.**

They all snorted.

**Yay I have a demigod brother.**

"Technically a Demigod is half god half human and Jesus was, supposedly, 100% god and 100% human," Sam commented. They all shrugged.

**Don't abort it and when it's born call it Jesus. Okay bye!” Gabriel flew off on his pegasus leaving Mary staring gobsmacked after him.**

"Really so no: Greetings, you who are highly favoured! The Lord is with you.' Mary was greatly troubled at his words and wondered what kind of greeting this might be. But the angel said to her, 'Do not be afraid, Mary, you have found favour with God. You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The Lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end.''How will this be,' Mary asked the angel, 'since I am a virgin?' The angel answered, 'The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God. Even Elizabeth your relative is going to have a child in her old age, and she who was said to be barren is in her sixth month. For nothing is impossible with God.'  
'I am the Lord's servant,' Mary answered. 'May it be to me as you have said.' Then the angel left her. '" Sam recited.

They all looked dumbfounded.

"Did you memorize that?" Michael asked dazed.

Sam nodded and blushed. "I had a lot of free time as a kid and always believed in God and stuff, so I sorta memorized the Bible when I was bored." He mumbled.

The others were very shocked.

"I haven't even memorized the Bible and I'm an Archangel," Michael exclaimed. Everyone else (even Cas) nodded in agreement. 

"Becides the Bible was written by an illiterate idiot," Gabriel said. "He didnt get much off it write, I mean seriously I told the guy that when women get divorced the should get stoned as in drunk to celebrate but the idiot wrote down that they would get stoned to death, I corrected the guy like 5 times, I'm pretty sure he was drunk, I mean some of the stuff the idiot wrote." Gabriel ranted. Sam pouted that all his time memorizing it was wasted and Dean laughed.

**“Poor woman,” Michael remarked as Gabriel finished the story. “No wonder they changed the story in the ancient book, the truth's even more unbelievable.”**

**"True," Dean snorted, coming out of his shock.**

**“Are you really falling for this Mike?" Lucifer murmured as he shook his head in disbelief. “Give us proof.” Gabriel nodded and got out a battered looking phone showing them a selfie of himself Mary and a winged horse that he had quickly took before leaving.**

**“Time travel is awesome as hell!”**

Loki looked inoccent when they gave him suspicious looks.

“I'm so done,” Raphael mumbled and the humans nodded in agreement.

They laughed.

  
**After dinner was finished, which was surprisingly delicious and edible, Lucifer schemed to catch Sam under the mistletoe, Gabriel schemed to catch him first, Sam planned to trick Dean and Cas to kiss,**

Cas and Dean blushed.

**Dean and Cas did what they usually did and a paranoid Raphael watched Adam help Michael clean up to make sure the youngest being there didn't try to trick her mentally ill brother under the mistletoe again though there had been no such trick the first time.**

They giggled.

**And then Lucifer got an idea. It was so simple, why hadn't he thought of it sooner?**

San was suspicious.

**“Hey Sam you love your computers right?”**

**“Um yes why?” Sam asked semi cautiously, feeling Lucifer was up to no good (when was the devil ever doing good anyway?).**

Lucifer pouted so Sam gave him a quick kiss which made him grin.

**“Well my new laptop has problems connecting to the internet, do you think you could be so kind as to help me?”**

“Sure...” the younger Winchester replied nervously, following the devil as he headed to the hallway. And then Gabriel realised. Oh no.

**And as Sam caught up to Lucifer, not realising the mistletoe hanging above their heads, Lucifer pushed him into the wall before claiming his lips in a heavy kiss.**

They all grinned at the trick and Sam was blushing.

**Gabriel and Dean watched, furious.**   
**Castiel quickly left to find a fire extinguisher.**

They all snorted.

**Michael and Adam stared before shrugging and going into the kitchen.**   
**Raphael followed them, sensing a war was about to break out.**

Raphael glared but the others laughed at the overdramaticness.

**Lucifer pulled away, leaving Sam panting heavily and staring at him flustered. He smirked at his expression and leaned in again stopping just before his mouth, whispering something but not quiet enough as he caressed his face.**   
**“Couldn't resist me, eh?”**

Dean and Michael started to glare, they could handle a few kisses but that was crossing the line a bit.

**And with that Gabriel and Dean's anger exploded.**

**“You're dead big brother!”**

**“Cas get my gun!”**

**Sam could only stare with a bright red face as his brother and the two archangels started fighting.**   
**Castiel returned and attempted to avoid getting dragged into World War Three.**

All of them hysterically laughed.

**Adam and Michael watched from the doorway before deciding to play hero and arming themselves with frying pans.**

Some of them couldn't breath with how much they were laughing.

**Raphael made her grand exit and left her brothers to fight.**

**And that was how the first Novak-Milligan-Winchester gathering finished.**

"The end." Crowley finished.

They all laughed for a few minutes before stopping, even tho they still had huge grins on their faces.

"That was light and long," Sam commented.

"Yea it was great," Lucifer grinned.

They all fell silent all thinking about what they had read.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they had thought over what they had read they decided to chat about how animals were made (they had no idea who decided to talk about that) and why.

"The snake was my creation," Lucifer grinned, they others snorted.

"I made the bees," Cas offered.

The Winchesters made noises of a person who figured out the secrets of the universe. "So that's why your obsessed with bees." They said, Cas blushed and nodded.

"Yea some Angel's got picked by Dad to make some animals," Loki grinned. 

"I made the lion," Mike grinned. Dean cheered, lions were his favourite.

"I made eagles," Rachel smiled, Sam grinned, he loved the majestic birds.

"Loke what did you make?" Sam asked curiously, the Archangels looked awkward.

"I wasn't chosen to make an animal, Sam," Loki shrugged. "But instead I can get, well, humans call it pregnant." Loki blushed and looked away, quite uncharacteristic. The others gasped, no one had known. Angel's were infertile, that was why there were no, as humans call it, nephlim, around, not that Angels hadn't tried.

"Really?" Lucifer asked his lover is surprise.

"Er-yeah," he said nervously. "I-um-have some kids." He glanced up to gauge their reactions, to his amusement, Dean had fallen out of his seat.

"Kids?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Wait- Fenrir, Slephnir, Vali, Narvi, Hela and Jörmungandr are real?" Sam asked, shocked, he read up on mythology when he was young- he had always liked the strange stories and especially loved the Loki ones (most of the time they made him laugh, angry or sad). He had never though they were actually true.

"Yea," Loki muttered, face glowing.

"You had sex with a horse?" Sam asked incredulously. The others gaped. Loki's face got, if possible, even redder.

"Yea," he muttered looking away from everyone.

"C-can you tell us about them?" Lucifer asked once they had gotten over their shock and Loki's face had gone pink instead of a worrying crimson.

"Sure," Loki smiled in pride. "The eldest is Slephnir, I had him in the body of a horse, so he can turn from human form to horse form eith a thought. Sleph had 8 legs and is the fastest and strongest horse ever made." Loki smiled. The others listened enraptured with the story. "My next child is Jor, I had him with Apophis, Egyptian God of Serpents, we had a brief fling, Jor has the ability to turn into a snake, he can get so big he can wrap around Earth twice," Loki smiled, the others looked impressed (Sam and Lucifer were a little jealous about Apophis tho). "My next child is Hela, I had her with um- Death," Loki blushed again.

"DEATH?!" They all yelled. Loki nodded.

"Yea Death, Hela is the Goddess of Pagan Death and half he body looked like a female version of me and the other half a corpse," he frowned. "She's my only daughter." He smiled fondly. "Then I had Fenrir, the Great Wolf, he is-ur-the first werewolf and he spread lycantrothy accidentally." Loki frowned, everyone else looked surprised that that was the origin of werewolves. "My last kids were the Twin Tricksters Narvi and Vali," Loki smiled. "All of my children have some off my mischieviousness but Narvi and Vali had the most." Loki finished.

"Where are they now?" Meg asked curiously.

Loki tensed, then sighed. "Well to tell you that I'll have to start from the begining, after I ran away." Everyone looked curious. "So after I ran away I ran into a young Prince, at the time I was exhausted so I passed out next to him, he brought me to the castle and when I woke up he told me he was called Odin," their eyes widened. "I didn't really know much about them at the moment, so I was curious and I needed a place to stay. When he asked me for my name I said Loki, it was the first thing that came to my mind for some reason, " he shrugged. "I was invited to stay for a while and eventually I trusted him with my real name..." he trailed off sadly. Sam pug an arm around him comforyingly. "He took it really well and I taught him wards to keep out almost anything, including archangels, to make sure he was protected." Their eyes widened in surprise. "He eventually became King and I was one of his advisors, not many of the other pagans liked me much tho, do I was often outvoted, even if what I said was the best thing to do in that situation." His siblings frowned on anger at their brothers treatment and his lovers glared angrily at the floor. "One day I was forcefully changed into the shape of a horse, shocked I ran straight into Svaðilfari who was uh... I think you get what happened next, anyway I left Asgard for a bit and eventually came back with Sleph, expecting a walm welcome scince I had been gone for around a year, but as soon as I got there the archangel warding activated and Slephnir was taken from me, forced into his horse form and had a warded bridle over his mouth, meaning Sleph couldn’t go too far from Odin or else he’d suffer unbearable pain,” Loki frowned sadly, Sam and Lucifer hugged him comfortingly. “The same thing happened with Jor and Fen, but I don’t know were they are and Hela was banished to Purgatory, where she rules and occationally dream-visits me,” Loki sniffed, the others looked sad. “Narvi and Vali are dead tho... I’m sure you’ve already heard that story,” most of them knew and flinched and mentally told the ones that didn’t know.

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer muttered sadly. The others chimed in. Loki smiled slightly. “...did you ever find out why he did that?” Lucifer asked before he could stop himself.

“Yea,” Loki said, before Lucifer could apologise. “Because some fraud of a seer with a grudge against me told him I would one day be the cause on Ragnarok, norse end of the world.” He laughed bitterly.

“Well,” Raphael said dryly. “Seems I’m the only archangel not ending the world.” The others snorted, before going quiet, silently comorting a sad Loki. 

They were all startled out of their comforting silence by a flash of black and white light. It slowly faded leaving their father and a… girl. 


	10. Chapter 10

Not just any girl, but a girl with a strange aura, young yet powerful. She was a girl with short black hair covering her left red eye and black leggings and red tank top and smirked at them, her red eyes held hidden excitement.

“Hello, this is Night, she’s the one who woke me up from where I lay dormant in Chuck’s mind,” God said awkwardly. “She’s also the one who kicked me were the sun don’t shine and forcefully made me see my wrongdoings.” They all chocked back a laugh staring at the girl who kicked God in the balls, said girl was smirking even larger with a sadistically pleased gleam in her eyes.

“Weeeeeeeeeeell,” Night drawled. “I’m here because I have recently kidnap- I mean colleected a group of people from another world in the multiverse and I thought you guys would like to meat I mean some of you are pretty simular, some of you even have the same names, well I don’t really care much about what your going to say, but I just wanted to warn you. They’ll be here in 3...2...1.” 

Another bright flash of white took away their protests as they wondered what the hell was going on…

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers Dearest, 
> 
> This fic is finished but I will continue with the characters in my new fic Coming Together, this fix will have all of these charecters and some from my other fic 'Sectets' and Lucifer (maybe a few others from the show), Good Omens people (Crowley, Aziraphale, maybe a few other angels/ demons and others) and also guest starring is John Constantine (because I love him) he will be from the end of legends of tommorow season 4.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, please comment and vote, hope you check out some of my other fics. 
> 
> ~Night 😈


End file.
